Shogi
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: De todas las personas que imaginó que jugarían shogi con él, nunca esperó a ese pelo rojo aparecer en su puerta. YAOI.


**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Shikamaru Nara miró de nuevo al ninja de su generación sentado frente a él. De todos los que pensaba que jugarían shogi con él, nunca, _nunca_, había esperado al Kazekage. No podía imaginárselo. Pero, claro, ahora lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Por lo demás… tampoco había esperado en tener problemas con él. El pelirrojo era un estratega excelente, como él mismo… pero no sabía que Gaara no Sabaku podía ser tan bueno en _su_ juego favorito.

-Tu turno, Shikamaru.- interrumpió sus pensamientos. Mecánicamente, Shikamaru hizo el movimiento que había planeado hacía dos segundos al ver lo que el pelirrojo había hecho- Uhm…- Gaara se la pasó pensando unos cuatro segundos hasta que movió de nuevo. El Nara tomó otra pieza, para mover, pero una gota cayó en el tablero, al lado de su mano.

-Será mejor que vayamos dentro.- murmuró. Guardó el shogi, y fueron a la casa, la gran casa de los Nara- ¿Algo de beber, Kazekage?

-Dime Gaara. Y agua estaría bien, gracias.- Shikamaru dejó el juego en una caja de la sala, y después de entrar en la cocina volvió a aparecer en la sala principal con dos vasos de agua, el pelirrojo alzó un poco el vaso para agradecerlo, y bebió. Shikamaru dio un par de tragos, pero lo dejó lleno dos tercios del contenido original.

Se formó un silencio un poco incómodo. _Problemático_, pensó el Nara. Hacía escasos meses había sido su cumpleaños número veintiuno. Sus padres eran de la opinión que sentara cabeza con una chica. No podía ser menos que Temari no Sabaku. Pero Shikamaru no quería. Temari lo sabía. Eran amigos, pero no podían ser nada más, porque al controlador de sombras le gustaban los _hombres_. Shikaku había armado un escándalo cuando a la noche siguiente su hijo les soltó que no se casaría con la hermana del Kazekage.

Había sido acordado con el mismo Gaara en persona. ¿Y no quería?

No, no quería. Aunque su relación con Temari era como de amigos normales, Shikamaru se había encontrado a sí mismo sintiéndose incómodo con el Kazekage cerca. No estaba muy seguro de por qué.

Así que cuando aquellos ojos aguamarina lo habían estado esperando en la puerta para jugar shogi, su única respuesta en aquel shock fue _"Eh… claro"_. Brillante.

-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó el Kage de la Arena. Shikamaru lo vio con cierta confusión.

-¿Para jugar shogi?

-No.- Shikamaru vaciló.

-¿Beber agua?

-No.

-Yo… no sé…

-¿De verdad te dicen genio? Si no fuera por el juego de shogi, diría que exageran…- al Nara no le gustó eso.

-¿Vienes a discutir por qué rechacé a Temari como prometida y futura esposa?- le espetó al final. No tener idea de lo que pasaba le frustraba. Gaara sonrió de medio lado.

-Te acercas. Pero esto no es por el compromiso que rompiste.- Gaara se acercó a su rostro- La verdad, estoy aquí para pedirte que _tú_ te cases_ conmigo_.- ah, era sólo eso, no… ¿QUÉ? Su rostro debió mostrar lo perdido que estaba, porque Gaara rió entre dientes- Es simple, Shikamaru… quiero que seas mi esposo…

El Nara parpadeó. Si no viera los ojos expectantes del pelirrojo, esos profundos ojos aguamarina que lo hacían perderse, bien podría decirle que era broma. Pero no lo era, Gaara estaba serio. Ni siquiera sabía si el Kazekage bromeaba.

-Yo…- no podía decir problemático, porque seguro que lo era, pero en cierta manera, Shikamaru estaba todavía muy confundido como para eso- ¿Qué?

-Quiero que seas Shikamaru no Sabaku.- Gaara lo miraba. ¿Por qué sentía un nudo, por qué de la nada había olvidado cómo pensar con claridad? ¿Por qué recordaba todo lo que tenía que ver con aquel pelirrojo?

* * *

Shikamaru no pudo evitar ver hacia la puerta. De nuevo. Miró al techo. De nuevo. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por algo. No. Nunca había estado ansioso. Punto. ¿De qué tanto hablaban? Ya habían pasado dos o tres horas, ¿pero quién las cuenta?

Cerró los ojos. No podía más. Estallaría en cualquier momento. Lo cual lo llevó a pensar de nuevo en las dos personas que estaban dentro del estudio.

Su padre, Shikaku, y Gaara. Lo consideraba ridículo. Shikamaru había aceptado y llevaban unos meses saliendo como podían, con el horario tan apretado de ambos. Pero irle a pedir a Shikaku su mano… eso era tonto. ¡Igual estaban comprometidos!

-Problemáticos.- masculló, se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir, pero justo en ese momento decidieron salir los dos. Se giró para verlos, Gaara lo miraba con aquellos ojos, de nuevo. Podía ser el uke de la relación, podía ser doncel, pero Shikamaru estaba bajo su poder en todo sentido, y al Nara le encantaba eso. Sabía que Gaara sabía que haría cualquier cosa por él.

-Shikamaru, quiero hablar contigo a solas.- Shikaku entró en el estudio, el Nara más joven miró a Gaara.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Sólo la verdad.- Gaara rió entre dientes, le dio un beso en los labios y dejó que Shikamaru entrara.

A pesar del regaño de Shikaku por haber dejado embarazado al Kazekage antes de casarse, el líder del clan Nara parecía bien con el matrimonio. Luego, Shikamaru exigió una explicación a por qué su padre se había enterado antes que él sobre el bebé que Gaara estaba esperando.

* * *

-Quería que fuera sorpresa. No creí que tu padre te lo diría así…- Shikamaru miró a los dos niños corriendo por ahí, persiguiéndose. Miró de reojo el vientre crecido de su esposo mientras su mano tomaba la de él.

-Problemáticos.


End file.
